Heero, I HAVETA PEE!!
by The Phantom Editor
Summary: Heero has a problem... (Note: I fixed it, so now the whole story is up.)


Heero, I HAVETA PEE!!  
A GW Fic by Queen Hank   
  
Our story begins in the generic "safe-house" that nearly all GW fics take place in. Currently residing here are Heero, Duo, Trowa, Quatre, and Wufei. Relena is dead.   
Or something. Whatever. Anyways...  
  
Heero couldn't stand it any longer. He knew he shouldn't be thinking these thoughts, or feeling these feelings, but he did. They were there. He just couldn't help it.   
But he was a soldier, damnit!! Soldiers shouldn't HAVE feelings, especially not THESE feelings...but he just couldn't help it. Every time he thought about Duo, the   
feeling would just come over him. He'd get all hot, and his thoughts would get all jumbled, and he'd keep getting these mental images. Duo. Wearing nothing but a   
ribbon in his hair. Duo and Heero. Doing things that Heero wasn't quite sure were natural, much less possible! He knew there was only one way to get rid of the   
feelings, but he didn't know whether he should do it.  
  
Heero thought on the subject for hours, laying awake in bed just thinking about...well...thinking.  
  
'Should I? Would I? Could I?' The indecision drove him nearly as crazy as the...odd feelings. He was a warrior, he was supposed to get his orders, then follow through,   
not sit around thinking on-  
  
That was it! That's what it was! Heero was getting orders, where from, he wasn't exactly sure, but a soldier never questions orders, ne? But where would he go?   
He couldn't in bed, Wufei was just five meters away. Trowa was on the couch. Quatre and Duo were in the other bedroom. The only rooms left were the kitchen and   
the-  
  
'THAT'S IT!' Heero thought, 'The Bathroom! There's a lock on the door, noone would have to know!'  
  
Heero went to the bathroom, locked the door, and sat on the toilet seat lid.  
  
*************************************************************************************************  
  
Quatre awoke, a dull ache in his...lower regions. 'Man, I gotta go.'  
  
He got out of bed, tip-toed to the bedroom door, so as not to wake Duo, and crept down the hallway to the bathroom. He saw that the light was on, so he waited,   
hoping whoever it was in there would hurry up.  
  
*************************************************************************************************  
  
Heero wasn't *quite* sure of what to do. He'd never attempted anything like this before. He started by unzipping his shorts (using the hidden zipper, of course), and   
he gingerly..."touched upon the idea", as it were. Nothing happened, at least, nothing of note. He started thinking of Duo. *That* got things going. Still, at the rate   
he was going, he wasn't sure if it'd ever get done. And speeding up his *ahem* movements didn't seem to really change anything.  
  
*************************************************************************************************  
  
Quatre's dull ache had turned to a sharp pain, and they still hadn't come out. He knocked lightly on the door. No sense in waking everybody.  
  
*************************************************************************************************  
  
Heero heard a small knocking at the bathroom door.  
  
'Kuso!' He thought, 'I'm not even close to finished!'  
  
"Just a minute." he said to the door.  
  
*************************************************************************************************  
  
'Well,' Quatre thought, 'at least I know who it is now.'  
  
*************************************************************************************************  
  
Trowa woke up, he had to use the bathroom. Bad. he got up off the couch, and headed down the hall. He saw Quatre in the small shaft of light spilling from the crack   
in the bathroom door. He nodded toward the other pilot, and leaned against the wall, to wait his turn. He hoped it wouldn't be long, however, as he *really* had to go.  
  
*************************************************************************************************  
  
'Damn!' Heero thought, 'How much longer is this going to take?'  
  
*************************************************************************************************  
  
Wufei left the room, noting that Heero was not in his bed. He strode to the bathroom, noted the other pilots standing there, and knocked on the door.  
  
"Okay, just a sec!" Came Heero's slightly strained voice from within.  
  
Wufei stood back from the door, and waited.  
  
Quatre, figuring it didn't matter if he made noise now, knocked again.  
  
"I said...just a sec!" Heero said.  
  
"Heero," Quatre said, "I really have to go. Hurry up."  
  
*************************************************************************************************  
  
'Just great,' Heero thought, 'just what I need, more pressure than I already have.'  
  
*************************************************************************************************  
  
Half an hour later, Heero still hadn't come out. By this time, Quatre was squirming, his legs clenched tight. Trowa and Wufei even looked slightly uncomfortable.   
They had to be suffering pretty badly for that. Quatre pounded on the door. "COME ON! HEERO, I HAVETA PEE!!" He shouted, not even caring if he woke up the   
only remaining Gundam pilot in bed.   
  
Trowa spoke up, a rare thing indeed, "Heero, come on."  
  
"JUST A...MINUTE!!"  
  
*************************************************************************************************  
  
Duo woke up to the sound of yelling and pounding. "Kuso! Someone's infiltrated the safe-house!" He said, running out of the room. When he saw Quatre pounding   
on the bathroom door, yelling "GET OUT HERE!!", and Trowa and Wufei with worried expressions, he figured it out immediately. SOMEBODY WAS HOLDING  
HEERO HOSTAGE IN THE BATHROOM!!  
  
Duo ran toward the door, and flung himself at it, the wood strained under the strike, but did not brake. He ran at it again, and put shoulder to wood.  
  
*************************************************************************************************  
  
Three things happend at once, first, Heero finally managed to get done, but, having not had the foresight to grab a towel or anything, his ejaculate shot all over.  
  
Second, the door burst open, a figure running through.  
  
Third, Heero stood up, and slipped on the now quite slippery floor, falling and smacking his head on the toilet, rendering himself unconscious.  
  
*************************************************************************************************  
  
The three pilots in the hall ran in after Duo, wondering what he was doing. Then, all four of them saw Heero, laying on the floor, seemingly unconscious, his penis   
hanging out of his zipper, and muttering something.  
  
"Duo...unhg...Du-...Duo..."  
  
While the other three pilots were too enraged to see the humor in the situation, Duo laughed.   
  
"So THAT'S what's going on!! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!"  
  
"Damnit, Duo," Quatre Shouted, "get him out of here, we've gotta pee!!"  
  
*************************************************************************************************  
  
Heero awoke in a bed, his head throbbing, and a figure looming over him. He couldn't quite tell who it was, as his vision was kind of blurry.   
  
"Hey, you're awake." the figure said. Heero recognized the voice as Duo's.  
  
"Duo...what...happened?" Heero groaned.  
  
"I found out why you've been acting so weird around me, that's what. Why didn't you just tell me you were attracted to me?"   
  
"Well, I-" Heero stopped talking, as lips were upon his, and his toungue was suddenly otherwise occupied. That's when he noticed that his clothes were missing...  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
...And they fucked like wild monkeys. Need I say more?  
  
I do? Well, maybe later. *Wink*  
  
END 


End file.
